


Tender is the Heart, Warm is the Smile

by peachyysweetz



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Romance, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, no beta we die like men, warnercest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyysweetz/pseuds/peachyysweetz
Summary: They loved each other more than the sun loved the moon, more than the land loved the sea, and definitely more than the execs loved their money.
Relationships: Dot Warner/Wakko Warner, Dot Warner/Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner, Yakko Warner/Wakko Warner/Dot Warner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Confess

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of short drabbles depicting how much of hopeless romantics the Warners are for each other.

Okay, this was starting to get ridiculous.

Dot watched Yakko stare slack-jawed at Minerva, and Nurse before with exaggerated heart eyes, heart pounding out of his chest, and howling noises. That was all for act when he sees a "sexy" lady. However, watching him stare at Wakko during a solo scene rehearsal, faint heart eyes threatening to pop out, and a big dopey grin on his face for the fifth time today was getting repetitive. It was obvious he loved Wakko more than platonically, but he always downplayed it and self-imprisoned his emotions in denial. If he _wasn't_ in love, then he'd notice that Dot had been staring at him about as long as his gaze had been glued to Wakko. Dot decided she'd have to stop this madness herself if it meant not going so insane that she'd start acting like an ordinary human. Clearing her throat, she made her existence known.

"If you like what you see so much, just take a picture." Dot said.

Yakko finally pried his eyes away from Wakko, looking down to her. "What?" He replied, dumbfounded.

"Acting stupid won't make your situation any better." Dot sighed, crossing her arms.

"I might need some pointers because you still lost me." Yakko said.

"You've been staring at him for twenty minutes! Just make out with him already, or something." Dot exclaimed.

Yakko blinked. "I _uhhhh_ don't think I can do that with my brother, lil sis."

"You stare at him like he's the light of your life, and nobody would care as long as it isn't on television." Dot countered. "Unless..." Dot gasped so loud that Yakko jerked back, "you're too scared to confess to him!"

His face turned a bright shade of pink as a few set workers looked in their direction. "D- Dot! You don't have to say it so loudly!" Yakko scolded.

Dot grinned devilishly at the older toon, satisfied with his reaction.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I just have a little crush on him. So what? Crushes come and go. No big deal." Yakko finally admitted.

"Yakko, you stare at him like that almost _all the time._ You're absolutely in love with him." Dot corrected.

"Well why is it your business? Sure, you're my sister, but I'm sensiiiing... jealousy? Perhaps envy, even?" Now it was Yakko's turn to don his own sly grin and make Dot exasperated.

"Am not!!" She argued, her face's hue matching Yakko's.

"Oh sure, and you weren't totally staring at me too and just happened to know how long I've been staring at Wakko." Yakko responded, examining his gloved fingertips.

"It's not like that! You were just staring at him in La La Land, I figured I had to step in somehow!" Dot squeaked, her voice cracking in embarrassment.

Yakko jumped up from his seat. "Certainly you won't care if I pitch this plot idea that _**Dot has a cru-!!**_ " His sentence died prematurely with Dot yanking his face down and locking her lips with his. Yakko could only let out a muffled yelp before Dot pulled their faces away with a wet _pop!_ The two quickly faced away from one another, avoiding the bright red that grew onto them. Yakko sat back down in his seat, the idea of revenge humiliation erased from his mind.

"Let's just... confess to him together." Yakko suggested.

"Agreed."


	2. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had their different morning routines, but they all started with the same ritual.

Ever since they began sleeping in the same bed, the Warner brothers and sister formed a new habit. Blame it on Wakko, who always begged to stay in bed for five more minutes, then ten more minutes, then thirty more minutes, and before he knew it, an hour passed and he still wasn't up. Now, the three of them had even more of a reason to fight between the choice of being able to snuggle, and working to keep a roof over their heads. The warmth felt inviting and safe, like the rays of the sun embracing them as they laid on soft clouds in a dark forest, but enough romanticization, they're wasting daylight.

"Come on, sibs. Time to get up." Yakko sighed, patting the two heads that rested to his sides.

They burrowed into the blankets and pillows, pretending to be asleep in hopes Yakko would let them have a little more time. He could have sworn his siblings were better actors than this, because he knows well that Dot was awake based on how she woke him up with an endless shower of kisses. Yakko gave them a face so unamused that even though their eyes weren't open, they could feel the disappointment burning into them.

"Guys, _come on._ " Yakko groaned, only returning groans and whines in return.

"Just five more minutes." Wakko complained.

"Pleeeeaaaase Yakko. Please give us a few more minutes to cuddle." Dot begged, batting her eyelashes at him.

Yakko stood his ground. "No can do. Every time you two ask for five more minutes, it becomes five hours." Yakko stated bluntly.

Wakko and Dot's groans only became more persistent.

"Come on, Yakko. We're _always_ working! This is our only chance to be intimate." Dot replied, hopeful she can convince him otherwise.

"Nuh-uh! We can cuddle plenty after work, but we have to get out of bed right now." Yakko declared, trying to lift his partners, but somehow, they were heavier than ever. Unbeknownst to him, Wakko and Dot shoved an extra anvil into their hammerspace just in case Yakko would start something like this. After a while of failing to separate the two from the bed, he let out an " _ugh!"_ of exasperation and wiggled his arms out from underneath their bodies.

"Fine then, I'll just go myself." Yakko grumbled, beginning to leave the bed.

Wakko and Dot protested with, "no!" and a firm yank by his arms. Yakko resisted, the limbs stretching outwards before he came, snapping back into the bed like a rubber band. His landing was less than graceful, falling into the bed sheet and spinning around until he was stuck in a blanket cocoon. He tried to escape, maybe free an arm, but soon realized that he was officially stuck. Yakko breathed out his nose and caved.

"Five more minutes, then we're _all_ getting up." Yakko offered.

"Yes!" Wakko and Dot cheered triumphantly, wrapping their arms around Yakko before falling back into the pillows. Just for now, Yakko tried to not let the fear of being late to work, or whatever nightmarish consequence the studio would have for them get to him too much. If his partners said it was bedtime, then it was bedtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALMSOSTT SPELT DOT'S NAME AS DOOT AT THE END


End file.
